


Annabelle And The Year Of 'Normalcy'

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Annabelle just wants to be normal, Cho Chang Gets A Name Change, Gen, Trans Ginny Weasley, for gods sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Annabelle just wanted to be normal. Was that to much to ask?
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Minerva McGonagall & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, at the time I planned writing this, I accidentally made Fred and George a year older than Ron instead of two. I'm not going to change it. Sorry.
> 
> Just a disclaimer: This fanfic is going to contain modern settings, technology working in Hogwarts, Fred and George being a year younger than canon, heavy topics, trans Ginny and Draco, female Harry, Cho Chang hopefully getting a name change, more muggle/wizard interactions and an OC who's Lucius' illegitimate daughter and doesn't want anything to do with magic, most of which are going to be included in later books of the series. You've been warned.

Since when she could remember, she was the liked kid. The popular one. The pretty girl. The one who took all the attention.

The one who adults hated. The one with weird things happening wherever she stepped. The seductress of the foster homes. The one who was sent back the fastest.

Annabelle never asked for any of those.

She _wanted_ to be normal. She wanted to have parents, to have a family, maybe a sibling or two. Not what she got.

She _envied_ people who were normal.

* * *

"I'm not saying this isn't your mom." Ernie rolled his eyes, sitting besides Annabelle on her bed. "I'm just saying, she doesn't look anything like you. So she's probably not."

The blond girl only responded to that by grabbing her pillow and trying to smother the boy with it. As she took back the photo though, she couldn't help but agree with him deep inside. The woman in the picture had black hair and brown eyes, a stark contrast with her platinum blond hair and grey eyes. "They told me this was my mom."

"They could've lied." The raven-haired boy shrugged, getting into a defensive posture when she grabbed onto the pillow again. "I'm just saying! Think about it. You're mom died in the car crash. The same one that caused your amnesia. You can be told anything about your past and you would believe it, because you don't remember anything about your real past."

No. That was it. Ernie might be her best friend, but that doesn't mean he can cross any lines. "Stop it. Subject change. Next one." 

Ernie stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes burning through her soul, as if he could see everything inside her. "This is about the new ones right? Something weird happened and they sent you back and now you're mad."

"It wasn't my fault."

"You say that every time."

"It's not my fault the boy's hair wouldn't stop getting longer..."

"...What?" The boy asked after a few seconds of processing her words. 

She sighed, kicking off her shoes and lying on her bed. "He picked up on me and his hair started growing fast and wouldn't stop no matter what. He looked like Rapunzel. The parents thought I was haunted by some sort of demon and sent me back."

"Maybe you are." Ernie shrugged, holding out a letter for her with a heart doodled in its corner.

"What is this?" She asked, taking the letter. "Is it the declaration of your undying love for me?"

The boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. at the girl's antics. "It's from Nevin. You should stop giving everyone flower crowns. It makes them think you're interested." 

"What makes them think that?" She mused, tossing the letter among the rest of its kind, all from different people throughout her years at different foster homes. "I'm eleven. Can't I just give people flower crowns without meaning it romantically?"

"You're pretty. That automatically makes it feel romantic." He teased.

She had all her plans ready. She was just ready to go to fourth grade with Ernie and spend the rest of her life like a normal person. 

Unfortunately, things never go as planned.

* * *

The next day, she woke up to Ernie shaking her awake and waving an envelope in her face. She pushed him away, pulling her blanket over her head, only for it to be pulled away with the boy's vigorous excitement. "Wake up Anna! It's for you!"

She gestured to the pile of love letters, turning away. "Put it with the others."

"It's not a love letter. It's like an official one. With this H wax sealing on it! There's someone waiting for you downstairs too!"

She finally got up with a groan in the hopes of getting Ernie to drop the subject. If this was another one of his dumb jokes, she swore she would kill him. She changed into her regular clothes, a pair of jeans and a pastel blue hoodie, before taking the envelope from the boy and making her way downstairs.

There was an old woman sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room, the foster home's owner sitting across her and chatting with her.

The foster lady looked at her with a grimace. The look that said, what trouble did you cause this time, you brat? "Annabelle. This is Ms McGonagall and she's here to talk to you." 

"Professor McGonagall." The old lady corrected, obviously not happy to be talking to the other woman. She was dressed weirdly too, robes and pointy hat. She shooed the foster lady out and sat back. "Hello Annabelle. I take it you have read your letter?"

She shook her head, taking a seat and opening the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Miss Carter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Is this some sort of joke?" Annabelle frowned. "It's not funny."

The old woman shook her head and chuckled, as if she had heard that a million times before. "This is no joke, Miss Carter. You have been accepted in our school."

"I don't believe you."

With a small smile, the old woman brought out a wand, waving it in the air for a few seconds and muttering things. Just then, a few of the teacups set on the table in front of them started floating in the air, moving around like balloons. 

Annabelle stared with wide eyes as Professor McGonagall explained to her about magic, the wizarding world and hogwarts and told her she was a witch. "So, as all young wizards and witches do, you have to go to Hogwarts."

"Can I... not go?" The witch's surprised expression made her shrink. "...Has no one ever asked that?"

Professor McGonagall recomposed herself quickly. "Yes. This is the first time any child has refused coming. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" She protested. "I don't want to come to this stupid school!"

The witch got up, her expression stern now. "You do not have a choice. You're going to come to Hogwarts like any other witch and wizard your age."

She didn't have a choice. She never did.

* * *

And her plans went down the drain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Cho's name Qui Zhang instead, after reading this:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/glee-chan/journal/Is-Cho-Chang-Chinese-or-Korean-453376154
> 
> If you by any chance have any better ideas for her name, don't hesitate to comment about it!

"This is _crazy_!"

Annabelle couldn't help but role his eyes at that in annoyance as Ernie reread the letter over and over again. "Yeah. I know. That's the fifth time you've said it." An idea started to form in her head. "Hey. Ernie. How about you go to Poptarts instead of me?"

"Hogwarts." He corrected. "I'd love to. But I don't think that'd be possible."

"Yeah. That sound dumb."

"Why aren't you excited?" The silence that dropped over them was enough for Ernie to turn his attention back to the letter and change the subject. "It says here you have to send an owl."

"It doesn't have to be an owl if I don't have one." She explained. "I can just send it like a normal letter."

"Why not an email?"

"Apparently they don't do much technology. Don't quote me on that."

"Alright." Ernie chuckled, picking up the requirements list and sitting next to Annabelle to read it with her.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM**

**1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

"This sounds ridiculous already..." Annabelle groaned.

**2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

"Nevermind. It got worse."

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"This doesn't male any sense!" She shouted, almost crumbling the letter and its components.

"How are you even going to get these kind of things?"

"She told me I'll have to go to Diagon Alley next week to get these." Annabelle sighed. 

"C'mon Anna! Be a bit more excited! You can do anything now." The black-haired boy said, before realising something. "Don't you need money to buy these?"

"I have ten pounds somewhere." She shrugged. "That should be enough. Maybe I can gather some later." She took the letter and the list from her friend. "It's late. We should go to sleep. Goodnight."

Ernie was taken back by his friends sudden interest in sleeping early, but he didn't comment on it and got up to leave her room. "Goodnight..."

* * *

The next week for Annabelle was spent doing extra chores and favors for older kids in the hopes of getting more money for her school supplies. By the time she had to go to the Diagon Alley, she had a total of twenty two pounds to spend.

"Now, Miss Carter. Promise me you wouldn't run away instead of buying supplies again." The foster lady said with a grimace.

"I promise." She rollled her eyes as she was finally let out of the house and away from the kids whispering about her 'going to a private boarding school'. Only if they knew.

She had to take a bus to the place, spending two pounds on the tickets.

When she got to the place, she was... confused. The only thing in front of her was a break wall. She could see people passing by the wall, not passing a glance at her.

A hand was set on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and see a tall man with red hair. "Hey there, young child." He waved. "I take it you're here to shop for Hogwarts? Are you by yourself?" She nodded. The man smiled, introducing himself. "I'm Arthur Weasley. Would you like to come with me and my family for shopping?" Annabelle nodded gratefully, following the man to his family.

The family, consisted of the man, a woman and _many_ children. Arthur started introducing them to her. "This is... What's your name?"

"Annabelle Carter, sir." She replied.

"Annabelle, this is my wife, Molly," He gestured at the woman, "my sons, Percy and Ron," He gestured at the oldest and youngest boy in the group respectively, "my daughter, Ginny," He said, addressing the youngest child, who she could've very easily mistook for a boy with her short hair, whose eyes seemed to glow in happiness at being called that, "and the twins are Fred and George-- Molly. Where are the twins?" He paled when he realised his wand was missing as well.

The woman seemed to pale when she realised that. "I thought they were with you!"

In a matter of seconds, the two of them were looking all over the place for the twins, calling their names repeatedly. She decided to look around at the weird shops when she saw a pair of redheaded boys lurking around. She decided to follow them.

She caught them trying to make a bucket of green goo float above the entrance of a shop using a wand, planning to make it drop when someone passed through the door. "You know there's an easier way for that." She called, causing the two to turn and face her.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"Show us then!" The other one finished.

"Help me up." She instructed. One of the two gave her a boost, helping her get to the top of the door. She set up the bucket on the door before jumping back down.

"Now what?"

"Now we hide and wait!"

The three of them sat at a table at one of the cafes, looking like normal not-guilty kids. They were just about to give up and leave when Percy suddenly came through the doors, only to be completely soaked in the green goo, causing the three of them to breakout laughing.

Percy's eyes quickly found them as he stomped over to them, still soaked in the goo and started shouting at the twins. "We've been looking for you everywhere! What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?" He took sight of Annabelle. "Oh great. You're now their friend. This is going to be long year..." He muttered as he dragged them back to the rest of the family. "I've found them!"

"Oh! Good." Arthur sighed out of relief, taking his wand back from the twins. "Now. I take it you two have already met Annabelle here." The two nodded excitedly. "Good. Now we should go buy the school supplies."

She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

After she had exchanged her twenty Pounds for four Galleons and followed the Weasleys to the different shops, occasionally skipping in front of the rest of them with the twins.

It was going great, until they got to their first stop, Ollivanders Wand Shop.

She thought she had enough money for all his school supplies. It wasn't her fault she didn't know she didn't have enough money to even buy a wand. 

The man running the shop, Mr. Ollivander, greeted them. The twins chose their wands very easily. Or as Mr. Ollivander said, the wands chose them very easily, which didn't make any sense to Annabelle in the slightest.

"Ah! How about this one?" The wandmaker picked out a black wand from one of the narrow boxes. "A bit small. 8 inches. Blackthorn with Dragon Heartstring core."

She waved it around a few times, little sparks coming out of it and floating around her. "It's feels weird..."

"It has chosen you." He nodded approvingly. "It'd be seven Galleons."

"Seven?!" She was taken back. She didn't have nearly enough money for that! 

Thankfully, Mr. Weasley came to her rescue and decided to pay for the wand as well as his two sons'. She could feel her face heat up. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to take money from other people. Especially since she had learned about how they were relatively poor.

She turned her attention back to Fred and George, who were pointing their wands at each other and pretending they were fighting. She grabbed her wand, joining their little game with a war cry.

* * *

"These look ridiculous." Annabelle muttered, looking at herself wearing the second-hand black robe in the mirror. She was also wearing a white buttoned shirt, grey cardigan and socks and black high-waisted skirts and shoes, all second-handed. She refused to put on the ridiculous pointed hat unless he absolutely had to. She liked the winter cloak though. They looked cool with the hoods. 

She hadn't noticed when Fred had creeped up behind her wearing the winter cloak with its hood up and grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream before realizing who it was and laughing along with him.

"I know right!" Fred agreed with her, tugging at his breeches. "We've got to handle these for seven years too."

She could feel shivers going up her arms when he said those words. The kind of shivers which had only happened once in her life. Sometime long ago that she couldn't remember, yet she knew it was a sogn of bad omen.

"...Yeah. Seven years."

* * *

The rest of the day went on as normal, buying the other supplies, mostly second-hand and cheep ones, and messing around with the two boys.

"It's about time we go home. Do you want us to drop you off?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, smiling at her kindly.

Not wanting to burden them anymore, she shook her head. "That's very kind of you ma'am." She said politely, readying her lies. "I live near here. I can walk back."

The woman nodded approvingly as she said her goodbyes to the twins and the other kids and made her way away from the family, grabbing onto her stuff and sprinting as fast as she could towards the direction if the foster home. 

They didn't need to know anything about her life. And she wasn't going to share anything about it.

* * *

"Do a spell." Ernie demanded, rolling his eyes when Annabelle looked at him in confusion. "You've been reading that book for hours. You must've learned how to do at least one spell."

With a huff, she flipped the pages, going all the way back to the first spell in the 'The Dark Forces' book. It was a simple spell that made the tip of the wand light up. "Turn off the lights and close the door." Ernie did as instructed before sitting back on Annabelle's desk. 

She took a deep breath before bringing out her wand and spun it in the air in a circle. "Lumos!"

The black-haired boy gasped in amazement as the tip of the wand lit up like a light bulb, filling the room with the white light. "That's so cool!"

Ernie thought it was cool. Annabelle didn't. She didn't like it. Maybe she would've if it was all a fictional story. But not when it directly involved her. 

She quickly put the books and supplies back under her bed. Ernie looked confused for a few moments before she shooed him out of her room dismissively, her voice unnaturally cold. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 0-10 how much would you rate Annabelle and how do you think I can make ber character better?


	4. Chapter 4

For the next weeks leading up to her descend to Hogwarts, Annabelle spent her time avoiding Ernie. She didn't like it, but she absolutely hated it when Ernie got so excited about the magic she never wanted in the first place.

One day though, when she woke up, she saw a little star pendant next to her pillow. It wasn't anything special, one of those little cheap plastic pendants you could buy easily. There was a note attached to it. She carefully unfolded the paper. It read 'Early birthday present from me!' in Ernie's handwriting. Right. Her birthday was the 13th of November and she would be at the stupid school.

She smiled, putting on the pendant with a string before making her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Ernie was sitting next to an empty chair, waving at her to go over when he saw her. His face seemed to light up with joy when he saw the star pendant around her neck. He also had on one of his own.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She whispered, trying to ignore the snickers and whispers of the kids around the table, no doubt caused by their matching pendants. "I need help packing."

The black-haired boy nodded, his face falling slightly. "You'll send letters for me, right?"

"Of course!" The blond girl assured. "Let's just go and pack, alright?"

* * *

"Okay. Essentials first." Ernie announced, grabbing Annabelle's hairbrush and toothpaste along with her toothbrush, putting them in her white backpack, which was the closest thing she had to a suitcase. "Then... clothes?"

Annabelle put in the robes and cloak, somehow also fitting in the ridiculous pointy hat, along with a few hoodies and jeans. She also threw in two skirts for good measure, before grabbing a pencil case and throwing a few pens and pencils in it.

"Aren't you supposed to write with quills there?" He asked curiously.

She turned to face him, forcing the rest of the supplies into the backpack. "Ernold Thomas Albanio, do I look like someone who'd write with a quill? Nope! I'm not gonna do that to save my life!"

He shrugged. "Makes sense I guess." He frowned at the white backpack. "How did you fit all of those in there?"

She shrugged as well. "Lucky magic I guess." She paled when Ernie tried to fit her unicorn plush in there as well. "Ernie, _no!_ "

"Ernie, _yes_!"

* * *

She examined herself in the mirror omce more. Her white shirt wasn't tucked into the black skirt anymore and the grey cardigan was unbuttoned. Her black shoes were now shining in the light like the star pendant around her neck and her platinum blond hair was in two braids at either side of her head and trailed onto her shoulders. It was as casual as she could get it, she supposed, there was only so much she could do with the uniform.

"Annabelle! Come downstairs, you'll be late for the train!" She quickly grabbed the train ticket that had come with her acceptance letter and her backpack, making her way downstairs. "Now. Don't cause trouble. That or the basement." The foster home's owner warned her one last time. Annabelle shuddered at the very mention of the dark wet basement and nodded.

She waved at Ernie one last time through the taxi's window, watching him wave back as they drove away.

The King's Cross was crowded. She looked around a few times between the ninth and tenth platform, but there was no 9¾ platform anywhere she looked.

"Hi there!" A girl with long black hair wearing the same uniform as her made her way towards Annabelle, pushing a cart woth her suitcases on it. "I'm Qui Zhang. I'm assuming you're going to Hogwarts as well?" She asked politely, extending her hand.

Annabelle nodded at the Asian girl. "I'm Annabelle Carter." She took her hand, shaking it slightly. "Do you know how to get to the platform? I'm by myself and I can't find it."

"Don't worry. I'm by myself as well. My parents were a bit busy." She smiled, pointing at the wall between platform nine and ten. "It's that way."

The blond girl stared at the wall before asking. "Is... Is this some sort of joke?"

Qui chuckled, shaking her head. "Just watch." She said, looking around to make sure no one was watching before running at the wall full speed, passing right through it to the other side.

Annabelle gaped at the stunt before composing herself and doing the same, fully expecting to hit the wall and fall to the ground and for everyone to laugh at her. But when she looked around again, she saw a big train with an H in the front and a sign saying 9¾.

Qui was standing next to her, chuckling at her surprise. "You're from a muggle family, aren't you?"

"What does muggle mean?" She asked in confusion.

The Asian girl looked taken back for a few moments before explaining. "It means your parents weren't witches or wizards." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should've known you wouldn't know our terms."

"Oh no, it's alright." Annabelle assured her. "I don't actually know. I don't remember anything about my parents, but I think they would've been muggles."

Qui nodded, thankfully letting the subject drop and not pushing on about her parents. "Have you met any other people yet?"

"I've met Professor McGonagall. She was the one who brought me my letter." She answered. "I also met the Weasleys at Diagon Alley."

"The Weasleys? I know Mr. Weasley works at the Ministry. I've heard they have a lot of sons." She hummed. "They have a pair of twins our age right?"

Annabelle nodded. "I only saw Ron, Percy, George and Fred, plus their daughter Ginny, which was the youngest. Fred and George are the same age as us. Do they have more kids?"

Qui nodded. "They have two older ones called Charlie and Billy. I think they've both moved out though. And I don't remember my mother saying that they had a child called _Ginny_... What about Gera--" Her expression softened. "Oh, nevermind. I understand now. So the Weasleys have a sister now?"

Annabelle nodded back, not understanding the girl's sudden confusion as they got onto the train.

They were walking down the aisle, trying to find a cabin to sit in when the blond girl was suddenly caught by surprise, grabbed by the back of her cardigan and pulled into one of them with a shriek.

It was Fred and George, laughing because of her scream. She pouted and started hitting one of them with her backpack. Qui rushed into the cabin with a quizzical expression before spotting the twins and smiling at them. "Hi! Im--"

"Qui Zhang." George completed as Fred explained. "We heard you two talking and you didn't even see us!" George laughed, high-fiving Fred.

"Qui, these are George and Fred Weasley, they're twins." Annabelle introduced the two boys.

"Congrats on your sister." The Asian girl said, sitting next to Annabelle and across the two boys. The twins grinned and thanked her before sitting back into their seats as the train started moving.

There was really no going back anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabelle looked down at the weird eating items in front of her. "So these are all sweets?"

"Uh huh." Qui nodded, picking up a licorice wand and putting it in her mouth.

George gave her one of the jellybean-looking ones. "Here. Try this!" 

The blond girl looked at him sceptically, the redheaded boys just smiled at her as they took a bite out of their pumpkin pastry. She rolled her grey eyes and popped one of the beans in her mouth.

She doubled over, hacking out the candy as fast as she could, before sitting back up and glaring at them. "It tasted like vomit!"

Fred laughed. "That's just how it is! Some of them taste normal and some are like that." He picked up another bean. "Here, try this out."

She narrowed her eyes and took the bean, popping it in her mouth. She smiled. It tasted like peppermint this time.

"Okay! Let's see our cards." Fred announced, setting out the three chocolate frog cards in front of them, upside down. "On the count of three, we take one and see who it is." Everyone nodded, closing their eyes. "3, 2, 1!"

Three pair of hands lunged at the cards, each taking one as fast as possible.

"Uric the Oddball!" George announced, holding out his and Fred's card for the girls to see, as he high-fived with his twin.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." The Asian girl shrugged. "Cool, I guess."

Annabelle stared at her card for a few moments. "Morgan le Fay. Let me guess, she's a dark wizard or something?"

"Yeah..." Qui nodded, deciding to change the subjects. "Anyways. Do you have any siblings, Annabelle?" She chuckled. "Don't tell me I'm the only child of the group."

"No. I'm an only child too." She confessed. "Though I have a friend, his name's Ernie, and he's like a brother to me."

"Does he know?" Annabelle looked at her in confusion. "About that you're a witch, I mean."

The blond girl nodded, playing with the tip of her braids. "What about you?"

"I don't have friends like that." Qui sighed, shaking her head. 

Their group fell into an awkward silence, after that. The twins busied themselves with the candies as Qui messed around with her long black hair.

Annabelle sat back in her seat, deciding to close her eyes for a bit until they reach Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey. Annabelle. Wake up. We're almost there!" 

She slowly opened her eyes after being shaken awake by the only other girl in the group. She blinked a few times and looks around, seeing the twins with their heads stuck out of the window. She got up, deciding to look out as well.

Wind blew in her face and messed up her hair, causing her to gasp and close her eyes. She opened them again after a few seconds. It was near dusk. She could see the sun setting behind the mountains as a big castle came into view.

An overwhelming sensation took over her. Was that where she was going to stay for the rest of her year? How big was it? How was it made? How has no one ever noticed it? Where they really all the way in Scotland? How many rooms were there? Would she have to share a room with someone? How many Professors were there? How many classes? Do they have clubs? What if she doesn't like the food?

She and the twins sat back in their seats after a while, as she tried to process everything.

"I wish luck for whoever has to be your rommate." Qui declared. "I'd go crazy."

Her only answer was a unified: "Me too." 


	6. Chapter 6

The train slowly came to an stop at their destination station and the kids started to rush out. George and Fred haphazardly picked up their suitcases, rushing out first from the little group they've made, followed by Annabelle who took the time to re-brush her hair and braid it again and lastly Qui, who calmly took her few suitcases and followed out last.

The crowd around them slowly cleared up, making them into two separate groups, those who were going to the carriages lined up waiting and those who followed a bulky man to a boat, all of which were the first year students.

"Why can't we take the carriages?" She asked the smart girl, scrunching her nose. "The horses look weird, but it'd be better than a boat."

The Asian girl frowned. "...The horses?"

"Yeah." The blond girl blinked a few times. "Is something wrong?"

"But there's no..." Her expression turned into one of understanding before she shook her head with a laugh. "We should go catch up to the boys before they break something."

"Okay?" She decided not to push the subject for now. Qui had probably just gotten scared by them.

They soon caught up to the boat, where the twins had already taken their seats and were waving for the girls to sit next to them.

"I should go sit somewhere else. I need some time to think." Qui excused with a small uncomfortable shrug.

"Oh. Alright. See you later?" Annabelle nodded, before smiling.

"Yeah. See you later." The Asian girl smiled back before moving to sit on another part of the boat.

"What's with Zhang?" George asked curiously, peering at the Asian girl sitting on the far side of the boat, busy doing something of her own.

"She said she needs some time to be alone and think." She answered simply before moving on. "Is there anything in these lake or is it just for the show?"

"I think there's a giant squid." Fred chuckled at the sight of Annabelle's paled expression. "Don't worry. I don't think would attacks us."

"There are merpeople too." George added.

"Merpeople?!" She beamed, looking iver the edge of the boat as it started to move through the dark lake. She could barely see the forms shuffling and swimming in the water in the low lighting. She reached out to touch one of their tails.

_Snap!_

She jumped back with a yelp as the merperson struck their head out of the water and almost bit her hand. She delt paralysed at the sight of the weird-looking creature. "Th--That's not how it was in The Little Mermaid..."

"What's that?" Fred asked as he helped her back up.

"Is it a muggle thing?" George asked. "We don't really know muggle things."

Annabelle looked at them in shock, dusting off her uniform. "You don't know what The Little Mermaid is?"

Confused headshakes.

"Disney? Pixar? Dreamwork? Netflix?"

More confused headshakes.

Annabelle looked offended.

"I'm gonna have to educate you."

* * *

Qui bit the end of her quill, lookong down at the notes she had jotted down in an scroll.

**Annabelle Carter**

**Suspicious Behaviour:**

**Doesn't talk much about her family, Morgana card, Can see thestrals**

**Doesn't talk much about her family:**

**Possible reasons:**

**Dead parents, Bad parents, Busy parents**

**Evidence:**

**Dead parents: Was alone at the station, Seems to falter everytime parents are talked about, Can see thestrals**

**Bad/Busy parents: Same evidence as above, minus the thestral sightings**

**Morgana card:**

**I wanted it >:(**

**Can see thestrals:**

**Maybe a dead family member?**

She sighed and sat back, training her eyes over the blond girl sitting with the twins far away from her.

There was something up with her, and she wanted to find out why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The sorting hat rhyme took longer to write than I thought.

The boats finally came to an stop at the edge of the lake and at the entrance of the big castle. The students slowly got off the boats and gathered around the big door as a big bulky man, Hagrid, as he introduced himself, made sure none of them strayed away from the crowd.

The door opened at once. Professor McGonagall was standing there in emerald-green robes, looking down at them sternly.

"The firs' years are here, Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled, her expression softening a bit. "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide, letting the kids inside. The entrance hall was very big. Annabelle looked at the intricate designs and the almost unseeable ceiling with wonder and amazement. She had to admit, the torches on the walls were cool, though they were definitely a safety hazard.

"So are we going to go see our rooms now?" "The blond girl asked the twins in a hushed whisper.

"No no no." Fred shook his head as George continued. "Percy said we have to go to the sorting ceremony first."

"The what?"

"You have to wait and see." George whispered without any explanation as they made their footsteps echoed against the stone floor.

The voices of more people could be heard from the door they passed by, signalling that the other kids were already there. Instead of making her way to the door, Professor McGonagall lead them to an small, empty chamber off the hall. Annabelle looked around nervously, not liking how close she had to stand with everyone else.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The old witch announced. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house's common room."

"Well what if we want to spend time with other people?" The little girl whispered to her friends. "Is that not allo--" She cut herself off with a stern glare from the Professor.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much asyou can while you are waiting." She said calmly.

Annabelle could feel Professor McGonagall's eyes trail over them, scanning them and giving them stern looks as in to tell them to fix their clothing. She quickly tucked her white shirt into her skirt and buttoned up the cardigan, before slipping her star pendant inder the shirt and running a hand through her hair, so she could at least make it look decent. She might as well look good if she's going to get possibly humiliated in front of everyone.

"I shall return when we are ready for the ceremony." Professor McGonagall said, before leaving the room. "Please wait quietly."

A shout from one of the kids alerted her to what was going on above them. "What is that?!"

A crowd of ghosts rushed in through the wall. They were pearly and white and almost transparent, though you could still make out their features. They talked to another, barely glancing down at the first years below. They seemed to be chatting quietly in small groups, each about their own matters.

Annabelle looked down at the ground, too scared to look up and see the ghosts once again. She never really liked this kind of stuff. The feeling that someone could be watching her while invisible without her noticing made her want to cry enough, let alone if they were ghosts.

Soon though, the ghosts had passed through the room without a second glance at them and Professor McGonagall entered again. "Form a line and follow me." She ordered.

She trailed behind the twins while another kid with green streaks in their brown hair followed behind her quietly. A pair of double doors opened, letting them into the Great Hall.

The big room was lit up by thousands of candles floating in the air. Four long tables were in the room, students with different-colored uniforms sitting around them and chatting. She couldn't help but stare at the glowing golden goblets and plates set on the tables. At the top of the hall was another table, where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them there, so they stood in a line in front of the four tables ilof students and the teachers were sitting behind them. 

Annabelle looked at the older students curiously, trying to avoid the gaze of the ghosts. They seemed to be sitting at each table in a way that the people that had the uniforms of the same color were sitting together. 

Professor McGonagall set a four-legged stool with an old and patchy pointy wizard's hat in front of them.

For a few seconds, everyone was quiet, until suddenly the hat twitched and its rim opened like a mouth, causing Annabelle amd a few other kids to gasp and stumble back. Fred and George cracked up, letting out muffled giggles.

Then it began to sing.

Hello hello ladies and gents

And all the new kids that are here

Welcome to Hogwarts first years 

Where there's nothing to fear

Now you should know what's the case

About the houses and where your at

For each house has its own unique traits

So you have to trust the hat

Gryffindor the house of bravery

Named after Godric Gryffindor

They award righteousness

Though some have a habit of mockery

Then there is Ravenclaw

If you're clever that's your place

It's a house we're being smart

Slowly turns into a race

The third house is Hufflepuff

House of loyalty and trust

If you value friendship

That house for you is a must

Lastly there is Slytherin

They are cunning and ambitious 

Some might call them evil

But they are not so vicious 

Me well I'm the sorting hat

I sit upon your head

And I say which house you belong

When I go through your head

The hat bowed down to the four tables as the students broke out into an applaud.

Fred and George let out united sighs of relief. "That's all?" George chuckled, as Fred continued. "Percy made it sound like such a big thing!"

Annabelle let out a quiet chuckled at the twins. Putting on a hat was easy enough, though it would've been better if so many people weren't watching them.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them with a scroll in her hands.

The sorting had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

"Abbington, Kelly." 

The kid who was standing next to Annabelle in the line with the dyed streaks slowly walked towards the teacher and put on the hat, which was so big it covered their eyes.

"Hufflepuff!"

The child made their way to the Hufflepuff table, one of the ghosts they had seen earlier waving at them happily.

"Arken, Leona." A girl with long black hair and green eyes stepped out next.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl moved to the Gryffindor, skipping around as the others clapped and cheered for her.

"Bekking, Tanmera." A girl with dark skin and short curly hair skipped to the hat and put it on.

"Ravenclaw!" 

The table second from the left clapped and called her over, greeting her warmly when she sat at the table.

"Carter, Annabelle."

She gulped and stumbled over to the hat nervously, putting it on her head and waiting.

"Well you are surely a hard one." The hat seemed to talk in her head, making her want to run. How did the other kids stand this? "I can see you in Slytherin... But Hufflepuff also sounds like a safer pick for your peculiar situation." She didn't respond. What did the hat mean by 'peculiar situation'?

"Hufflepuff!"

A collection of claps and cheers could be heard as she absent-mindedly made her way to her new group, sitting next to the other kid, Kelly.

The rest of the sorting seemed to be going in a haze as she pondered over what the hat had mentioned. It was mostly towards the end when it was her friends' turn for sorting that she started to pay attention again.

"Weasley, Fred."

She looked up, watching the red-headed boy put on the hat. 

It took at least a minute. "Gryffindor!"

The kids in the table next to hers started cheering as Fred made his way to them and sat.

"Weasley, George."

The twin skipped over to the hat quickly, putting it on. This time it took only a few seconds.

"Gryffindor!"

He skipped over to his brother with a grin, sitting beside him.

"Psst." She tried to get their attention with a whisper. "Boys. Over here."

George turned around, facing her. "Hey there Badger!" He turned around in his seat with Fred.

"Badger?" The blond girl snorted. "That's all you can come up with?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Did the hat tell you anything?"

"No." Fred shook his head. "It just rambled." George nodded in agreement.

"Zhang, Qui."

She nodded her head, turning her attention back to the other kids at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ravenclaw!"

Qui, the last one to get sorted, made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting there and chatting with the other kids.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away.

An old man with long beard got up. He was beaming at them with his arms wide open. "Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts!" He said.

"Who is he?" Annabelle whispered to one of the older kids as he sat back and everyone cheered and clapped.

"He's Albus Dumbledore, the best wizard in the world!" One of the kids explained patiently. "Though he's a bit crazy sometimes."

She blinked a few times and looked at the now full golden plates in front of her, full of delicious foods. She quickly reached out for the fries and sausages, picking a large amount of it for herself, as the other kids did.

"Can you pass me the potatoes?" The blond girl turned her head, seeing another first year girl with hijab sitting next to her with a warm smile.

She reached out for the dish of potatoes, giving it to the girl. "You must be... Reya, right?" Annabelle remembered.

Reya nodded, swallowing the small amount of potatoes. "And you were Annabelle."

She nodded in confirmation, finishing her food and watching the remains of her food vanish. Soon the other kids also finished and the desserts appeared, bowls of icecream.

She picked the chocolate icecream, quickly also finishing that.

There was a song they had to sing, at one point, though she was too tired to focus on the lyrics and sing along.

"Now. It's time you go to your dorms and rest." Professor McGonagall announced.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism, advice and/or ideas for what should happen, feel free to drop them into the comments!


End file.
